


Never Again

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some shmoop ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my tumblr.  
> It plays after Avengers and doesn't line up with Agents of SHIELD as I - sadly- still haven't seen the series.  
> Have fun!

 

I'm getting sick here.  
The letter came late at night and someone shoved it underneath my door and I stepped on it on my way to my daily morning run.  
It was a white, inconspicuous envelope with one sheet of a crumbled looking paper, like torn from a notebook. Someone had drew my shield on it, down in the right corner, and right over the shield where scribbled some words:  
 _I am alive_  
There was no name and it wasn't his usual, perfect writing. But, it was enough to send my head spinning and my heart in a frenzy. I had to sit down.  
  
Three months and I just picked me up and back together.  
There hadn't be much time to get to knew each other before it happened. Before Loki happened.  
We didn't first meet on this plane like it looked. He probably would have blushed more then. And me too. But you can't walk around and say “I love you” in the middle of a mission.  
We met after I ran out into the streets of the new New York. New for me at least. He was the agent who brought me to this apartment and the gym I use to train.  
He also brought me the “classified” files of my companions in arms, the ones I lost.  
And, probably the most important of all: he stayed when I asked him to, cause I didn't want to spend my first night here alone. He slept on the floor. I wanted to give him my bed, but he insisted.  
  
Then we became friends. And I got a couch for my one room apartment so he could sleep over more. Cause he witnessed more than one nightmare I had and didn't want to leave me alone.  
And somehow we ended up kissing as I had another nightmare. Tumbling right back in my bed, clothes flying everywhere in the darkness of the room.  
I slept very peaceful this night, with him in my arms. It felt as if he had always belonged there.  
  
 _Now I'm hugging his pillow at night and wake up to my own screams again. But those nightmares are even worse. I keep seeing him dying. Over and over again. Like on the footage I saw._  
  
The morning came and my big hand lay right over his heart and I leaned in to place a kiss on his temple as he yawned and stretched. He looked so beautiful as he rolled from his side on his back and this was when I first saw it.  
There was my shield, white star, blue circle, red and white rings around it. It laid directly over the heart of the one man I never knew would mean so much to me. The man who was waiting for me even before he was born. A life time of waiting with my shield tattooed onto his chest like a badge of honor.  
I felt all my love for him bubbling up and tumbling right out of my mouth, while he furiously blushed and I kept staring at the tattoo. I told him that I loved – I still love him – him and that I never could be happier as right then and there. And I pressed my lips to the red and white circles, kissing them, licking them, biting them. We ended up making love.  
  
And now I'm sitting here, staring at a peace of paper, wondering if I will get sick on the floor or if...  
“I'm sorry...”  
I swivel around and stare at my still open door.  
“I was in a coma for the last two months...”  
I don't really care. I jump up and pull him in my arms, sending his cane clattering to the floor and sob into his shoulder. “Never ever do this to me Phil...”  
I can feel him shake his head, “Never again, promise.”  
We end up on my bed once more.  
Later he will have a hell of a lot to explain to me. Right now, I just want to kiss him and hold my hand on my shield right over his heart – now parted by a white scar – feeling his heart beating.  
  
END

 

 


End file.
